freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Satellizer Alexander Eluka
Satellizer Alexander Eluka is the heiress to the Alexander Eluka Family and a Rounder. Appearance Satellizer Alexander is a buxom young woman with long blonde hair. She appears nearly identical to Satellizer L. Bridget, though somewhat older. Personality Satellizer Alexander's personality seems to be similar to her counterpart, with the same strong and independent streak that made her counterpart such a formidable Pandora. Satellizer Alexander was traumatized by an encounter with Ibanyle. This encounter has left her with a dislike of being touched by men as well as a distrust of men in general. When Kazuya influenced her with his much more pure Freezing, Satellizer Alexander began to change for the better. Story Exit Revenant Arc Satellizer first appears when her sister Louis Alexander brings a boy from another world to the Alexander Elca castle. The boy mistakes her for another woman from his home world and rushes to embrace her. Satellizer responds by knocking the young man out with a grimace. A bemused Louis Alexander asks Satellizer her reasoning for the violent act, noting that men were weaker than Rounders. Satellizer Alexander is enraged by the foreigner's presence, demanding to know what her younger sister is playing at and where the male came from. Unsatisfied with the explanation that Louis Alexander found Kazuya in the wilds, and brushing off the idea that Kazuya seemingly knew her, the older girl warns that males are strictly monitored and incredibly dangerous before storming away. In the baths, Satellizer Alexander accepts her sister's explanation and agrees to help her provided she doesn't flee. Louis Alexander questions if men are truly dangerous and Satellizer icily tells her sister that they are, and that Louis should be careful not be controlled by the mysterious boy. Satellizer is later shown being berated by her mother, although she tries to explain the situation, Noel is not mollified. Later in the day, Satellizer Alexander is one of the elite Rounders participating in the ritual. While it begins normally with the captured Nova being overwhelmed, the festival rapidly spirals downward into a horrifying life or death battle as the Nova releases multiple Pandora-type Nova to shield itself and uses a Freezing to pin the Rounders. To Satellizer Alexander's surprise, Kazuya intervenes with his own Freezing. His mental touch causes Satellizer Alexander to remember an altercation with Ibanyle that left her with a lasting distrust of men. Kazuya's gentle words convince her to ally with him and she, along with her fellow Rounders, demolishes the Nova. Afterwards, for the first time, Satellizer is able to hear the Nova's pain. She is later surprised to see Queen Maria Eluka Nova personally ends the round and approaches the mysterious boy. In the castle, Satellizer Alexander hides and listens to the conversation between Kazuya and Queen Maria. She later sees Ibanyle knock out Kazuya taking him to the dungeons. In the east part of the castle, Satellizer Alexander later meets up with her follow Rounders discussing about taking Ibanyle down along with his filthy desires and bringing Kazuya to join the Revolution Army since his powers are similar to Ibanyle. She along with two other Rounders make there way to the dungeons to rescue Kazuya but she is suprised that Queen Maria rescued Kazuya herself and will join their army to bring down Ibanyle. At the meeting, Satellizer Alexander announces to the Rounders that the time has come to fulfill their true duty to restore Elca to it's original shape for the sake of its holy future and becomes the army's leader. Before heading off to battle, Satellizer Alexander meets with her mother who is angered with her making a foolish decision, but she's says that it's going to be a desperate struggle to obtain survival. Her sister is surprised that she has become so bold because of Kazuya. Satellizer Alexander and the army are confronted by Ibanyle and his army. When the revolution begins, She and the Rounders have to upper hand but were overwhelmed when both armies are killing each other due to the Goddesses of Elca pouring their energy souls into them. Satellizer watches helplessly as Ibanyle captures Maria Eluka. They momentarily saved by Kazuya, who empowers them with his Freezing. When Satellizer Alexander leaps o kill Ibanyle, she is smashed by Pulucsigel Eluka Nova. When Pulucsigel tortures Kazuya, Satellizer Alexander rushes to save him but is caught in a pillar of light with the arrival of Satellizer L. Bridget in her place and body form as well with the arrival of other women from Kazuya's world. Powers and Abilities Overview * Satellizer Alexander is a very powerful warrior, said to be the strongest Rounder. * She is a skilled swordswoman, with her weapon of choice being a broadsword with a knuckle guard. Rounder Abilities * Imperial Blessing: By activating the Stigmata in her sword, Satellizer can summon a combat aid to assist her in battle. * According to Maria Eluka Nova, Satellizer can compress 30 days worth of soul energy at a time, just like all Rounders. Relationships Louis Alexander Eluka Satellizer's younger sister. Satellizer is often exasperated by her sibling's impetus nature and chides her to be more dutiful. In spite of the contention between them, Satellizer looks out for Louis's well being, warning her about the dangers of associating with a male capable of using Freezing and agreeing to help her settle the issue Louis unwittingly created. Ibanyle Satellizer was encounted by Ibanyle traumatizing her leading her of being feared of men touching her after he entered her mind controling her. She was one of his goals for her to become a Holly Mother and give birth to his children. Due to the actions he's made on Elca, she stood up against him and didn't hesitate trying to kill him. Satellizer despises him for his filthy desires. Kazuya Aoi At first, Satellizer did not trust Kazuya due to him being a male. However, during the Round when he used his freezing powers to connect his mind with hers, she was able to trust his power with all her heart because the feeling is pure and warm. In the battle against Ibanyle, Satellizer teamed up with Kazuya and was able to put away her fear when their powers become one. She seems to care for his well being willing to save him from almost being killed by one of the Goddesses of Balance. Gallery Volume31-image.jpg 0211-025.jpg|Satellizer Alexander's full appearance Kazuya and Satellizer Alexander 2.jpg|Satellizer Alexander and Kazuya 0206-041.jpg|Satellizer Alexander first appearance 0208-002.jpg|Satellizer Alexander Louis Alexander Kazuya Freezing208 013 1473199511.jpg|Satellizer Alexander in the Round tournament 0209-006.jpg|Satellizer Alexander hears Kazuya's voice due to him using his freezing Kazuya and Satellizer Alexander.png|Satellizer Alexander and Kazuya ereinbar set 0212-021.jpg|Satellizer Alexander and the Revolution Army 010909.png|Satellizer Alexander leads the Revolution Army 016098.png|Satellizer Alexander under Kazuya's control 035.png|Satellizer Alexander attempts to save Kazuya 012336.png|Satellizer Alexander in a pillar of light 000040.png|Satellizer Alexander's body taken over by Satellizer L. Bridget Satellizer Alexsander Eluka.png Satellizer Alexander Elca.jpg Satellizer Alexander Eluka.jpg Satellizer Alexander Elca2.jpg 001 Satellizer Alexander Eluka.png Trivia *Given her appearance, Satellizer Alexander is almost certainly an alternate version of Satellizer L. Bridget. Category:Character Category:Rounder